


Black Stain

by multifandomqueeen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Others not mentioned - Freeform, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Very little dialogue, bear with me, first ao3 post, idk how to tag, it's super short and kinda sad but kinda sweet, jisung I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomqueeen/pseuds/multifandomqueeen
Summary: "A black mark appears wherever your soulmate touches you for the last time"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Black Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for stopping in!  
> I'm sorry, what you're about to read is super short and kinda cringy - but, I wrote it a while ago and I like to think I'm getting better, so...  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"I'm off to work, babe!" Jisung yelled through the apartment, hand already on the doorknob. There was the sound of running feet for a moment and Felix appeared out of the bedroom. He ran over to Jisung but stopped just before him, pouting.

Jisung chuckled, knowing what he was meaning, before kissing him. "Sorry, Lix, I didn't forget..." he said.

"Be careful, yeah?" was all Felix whispered in reply, as he did every morning, hugging him tightly.

"Always am," Jisung replied, knowing better than to comment on how he'd been fine so far. He knew Felix worried about him anyway.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, before the elder pecked the other's lips once more, letting his hand rest on his cheek. Jisung wondered at both their actions for a moment, thinking they were being extra soft and 'lovey-dovey' this morning, then shook it off; turning and letting his hand drop, he left the apartment, letting out a quiet "I love you" as he went. 

Felix turned as the door shut behind the older and went back into the bathroom to continue getting ready. When he looked in the mirror he noticed a black stain on his cheek, where his lover's hand had rested, and the blonde froze, staring. A black mark will appear wherever your soulmate touches you last, his mother's words rang in his head. 

And there was no doubt in Felix's mind that Jisung was his soulmate.

The boy bolted out of the bathroom, flinging the front door open and sprinting down the stairs. In his mind, Felix knew - if his mother's old legend was true - he wouldn't reach his lover; his heart refused to believe it, begging him to just run a little faster, get down a little quicker, so that he could touch Jisung again, prove it wrong. As he reached the ground floor, he was out of breath, panting hard; still, he pushed his body to continue sprinting across the foyer and out the front doors.

"Jisung!" Felix yelled once outside, voice cracking, eyes searching desperately for the brunette. He spotted the familiar figure, halfway down the street, and let himself take a deep breath; then there was the screeching of brakes, a loud shout, a fateful thud, and a sudden flash of red spread across Jisung's white uniform shirt.

Felix felt his heart crack, his world freezing around him. Then he saw Jisung feebly lift his hand towards him and the blonde snapped to his senses, shooting across the road towards his lover, pushing past the crowd steadily gathering around. But even as he ran, Jisung's hand was steadily dropping, the boy losing the strength to hold it up; tears filled Felix's eyes, knowing he wouldn't get there. Sure enough, just as the younger dropped to his knees beside him - just a split second before his hand slipped into the brunette's - Jisung's hand fell to the bitumen and he took his last breath.  
  
Felix's world shattered that day with the loss of his bubbly lover; and the black stain stayed on his cheek forever, until the day that he died.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thankyou!  
> Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
